Dancing in the Dark
by WistfulLove
Summary: Sometimes, 'girls nights' can just be so much fun and this specific one leads to so much more. Rated T, but M for later chapters. Alice/Bella
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything, etc, etc. This is my first 'song fic', I don't know if you could even really call it that, I didn't put much of the song in there, but Dev's new song "In The Dark" has been stuck in my head so I thought I'd try a cute Bella/Alice one-shot. Hope you like it, enjoy=]

xxx

Dancing in the Dark

Once the door to the club opened, there was no going back. The music hit me like a bomb just went off, a wild heat radiating from every last body that was occupying the dance floor. The lights were low, I could hardly see anything, apart from the black lights and strobe light on the ceiling. I held onto Alice's cold hand in a death grip, not wanting to get lost five seconds after I had walked through door. Rosalie was trailing behind, so I suppose if I did get lost, she would take pity on me and push me in the right direction…I hoped.

Alice had wanted a 'girls night'. To say Rosalie had been reluctant to participate was an understatement. I stood in the corner of the room in their house while Alice pleaded with her to come along, saying it would be so much fun and she could even bring Emmett if it would make her go. Finally, she agreed. So it wasn't _exactly_ just us girls, but I didn't really care.

Alice, being Alice, jumped for joy, strictly saying no other boys were allowed, she was making a _huge_ compromise with Emmett, although he was certainly happy enough to come. Him and three attractive women, lucky guy.

This was my first time going to a club of any kind and Alice kept saying she wanted it to be memorable. First she handed me a skin tight black dress that barely covered my ass. I had flat out refused to wear it, making her huff and pout in response. I just told her if she wanted me to go, she had better give me something a little less _revealing_ to wear, for lack of a better word. I had a few other choice words for the dress, but I didn't want to get her angry, an angry Alice is never any good. We finally came to an agreement on dark skinny jeans, a maroon sequin sleeveless top, and some black heels. My jaw dropped when I saw their height, swearing to her I'd break my ankle if I wore them. But the look she gave me said I had no other options so I reluctantly agreed. I could tell she wasn't exactly happy with my attitude, but if I had to wear the ridiculous things, she'd deal. Next she got to work on my hair, giving my mahogany locks loose curls that flowed down my back nicely. Finally, she handed me a fake ID before we left saying, "Tonight, we're going wild." Even though I was the only one who could technically drink any alcohol, I wouldn't put it past Alice to take a few shots just for the hell of it.

As we reached the bar, Alice called the bartender over and ordered all of us drinks, flashing him her irresistible smile. Blinking a few times before smiling back, he nodded and went to work. As he handed each of us our drinks I watched as he went to sit a drink down in front of Rosalie, the smile she gave him nearly made him drop the glass. I suppressed a laugh as he walked away, shaken. Even I was still slightly frightened by the intimidating grins she gave. Before I turned away, I heard Emmett whisper in her ear, "Be nice."

Taking a sip of my drink, I winced as I felt the burn of the alcohol run down my throat. I took another sip. This time it wasn't as bad, and soon I was already onto my second drink. By my third, my cheeks were flushed and I could definitely feel the effects of the alcohol, I felt warm, hazy, yet alive.

All three of them laughed at me as I swayed slightly on the bar-stool, quickly catching myself before I fell.

"Careful Bella, we wouldn't want Edward to think we weren't taking care of you." Emmett chuckled.

"I'm fine." I defended, fixing him with a glare. It wasn't fair; I was the only one getting tipsy. Freaking vampires.

"Why don't you guys take a drink?"

Rosalie almost snorted. Almost. "You know we don't actually drink alcohol, Bella."

I stared back at her. "What would happen if you did?" I countered.

She just looked at me like she would rather be any place but here. "Nothing really I guess, just a slight stomach ache later."

I smirked. "Well that doesn't sound so bad, I dare you guys, have a drink."

"Well I'm not one to turn down a dare." Emmett said as he reached for his glass and downed the whole thing.

I swiveled in my seat, being careful not to fall off. "Alice?"

She winked at me before downing her glass as well, smacking her lips together.

I swiveled back and we all looked at Rose.

Hating to be thought of as weak, Rosalie growled before taking a big swig of her drink and slamming it back down on the counter.

My turn, I finished off my drink and turned to grin at Alice. Oh yeah, I was really starting to feel it now.

Then I felt a cool hand on my wrist.

"Come on Bella, let's dance!" she smirked at me, eyes a bright butterscotch.

"Alice, no!" But it was too late, she was already dragging me off the bar stool.

"I can barely walk in these things!" I hissed at her.

She didn't care; she weaved her way around through the crowd of people finding a place in the middle of the dance floor. She knew I hated dancing, but tonight I was willing to try for her. The DJ put a new song on as Alice stepped closer to me, whispering in my ear, "Just feel the beat, Bella."

I felt a shiver run down my spine as her cool lips brushed my ear, and the second she pulled away, I missed the contact. Standing behind me, she lightly put her hands on my hips, helping me sway to the music. I closed my eyes and focused on the beat, the pulse of the room, even the lyrics, breathing deep.

_On my waist, through my hair,  
>Think about it when you touch me there,<br>Close my eyes, here you are,  
>All alone, dancing in the dark.<em>

As the beat started to pick up, so did our bodies, I swayed with Alice, enjoying the closeness of her. I could smell her scent as she brought her face closer to my shoulder, she always smelled so good.

As the song continued, we got closer and closer, her hands having a firmer grip on my waist as I leaned back into her, our hips moving as one.

_Tell me baby if it's wrong,  
>To let my hands do what they want,<br>Late at night I pretend we are,  
>Dance, dance, da-dance dancing in the dark.<em>

My breathing started to pick up and I could tell that even hers did too, was she enjoying this as much as I was? Sure we were close, best friends, but something in this moment was different, and I knew we both felt it.

_Ooh la la, Ooh la la, Ooh la la dancing in the dark.  
>Ooh la la, Ooh la la, Ooh la la dancing in the dark.<em>

The music continued and I felt her cool hands slide under my top at my waist, grazing my heated skin, giving me shivers and goosebumps. I nearly moaned at her touch but bit my lip to stop the noise escaping. The next thing I knew she was flipping us around so she was in front. I didn't know if it was the atmosphere, the alcohol, or just Alice herself that brought out the confidence in me, but at that second, I didn't care. I placed my heated hands on her waist and pulled her against me, both of us still swaying to the music pumping in our ears.

_Tell me baby if it's wrong…_

Slowly I slid my hands up and down her waist, getting a little higher each time, grazing the side of her breast, and bringing them back down, playing with the bottom of her shirt.

_To let my hands do what they want…_

I lowered my head and gave her a light kiss on her bare shoulder, and in response getting a growl so low from the back of her throat I could barely hear it.

"Bella…"

My hands still on her waist, she turned slightly in my arms, her gaze locking with mine and I could tell that her eyes had darkened. I could feel a light trickle of sweat bead down my chest from the heat as we got closer, yet her skin still stayed the same, as it always would, perfectly cool. The heat of the air enclosing all around me, the pounding in my ears, all of it dulled as our faces got closer and closer until my eyes fluttered shut and our lips brushed. It was like nothing I had ever felt, completely different from Edward. Alice's skin was like marble, yes, yet her lips felt like velvet under my own, cool, soft, and smooth. My lips parted to take a breath and Alice made her move, slipping her cool, slick tongue into my mouth, our lips and tongues creating a dance of their own. Her hand came up and slid around my neck and through my hair, deepening the kiss, not wanting it to end. I couldn't hold it back anymore as a low moan escaped my lips. It seemed to stretch on forever, like time had stopped, and I almost wish it had, though I knew it had only been a few moments before we pulled away.

As the music slowed so did we and we just stood there in each others arms, staring, not wanting to break our gaze, or the feeling we were sharing in that moment.

Before we could say anything, I heard Emmett's booming voice over the next song that was coming on, "Come on ladies, time to head back." I flushed red and just nodded, acknowledging that we would follow. Slowly I turned back to Alice and smiled at her. She smiled back and took my hand in hers, leading the way out of the club.

All I knew, was that I planned on having 'girls nights' with Alice much more often.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Originally 'Dancing in the Dark' was supposed to be a one-shot, but I've decided to continue it and just see where it goes. I don't have a set direction in where I want to take the story, so I'm always open to suggestions, they're much appreciated. So if you're interested, just bare with me, and I hope you like it!**

**xxx**

I stumbled out the door still holding Alice's hand, trying not to fall over in the ridiculous heels she put me in. Three drinks, God I'm such a light weight. As we reached Rosalie's BMW, we all climbed in, me a little less gracefully than the others.

Alice was driving, with me in the passenger seat and Rosalie and Emmett in the back. I gripped the arm rest tightly as Alice weaved through cars along the road, reaching speeds that my poor truck could never handle. I kept stealing glances at Alice, replaying in my mind what had transpired between us mere minutes ago. What had it meant? Was it just the alcohol talking, what is just a playful sisterly kiss to get me to loosen up and enjoy the dancing, or was there something else behind it. I was still very tipsy and my head felt fuzzy, but I couldn't stop thinking about our kiss. Deep down, I knew I had felt something… different, something more than just sisterly, but I was afraid to admit it to myself. I was in a relationship with Edward, I loved Edward! And besides, I had no idea what Alice's thoughts were behind the kiss, she probably just thought I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing.

_Ugh_, my head hurt. I needed to stop thinking so much.

Alice pulled into my driveway and parked the car. She got out and danced over to open my door for me, helping me up.

"Don't wait up you guys," she said, facing Rosalie and Emmett, "I want to make sure Bella gets in alright."

Emmett stepped forward and enveloped me in a hug swinging me in the air, "Goodnight Bella Bear!"

"Arg, Emmett! I'm already queasy as it is!"

He put me down gently, with an apologetic look.

"Goodnight Bella, it was… fun." Rosalie said, forcing a smile.

I just waved at her weakly, still clutching Alice for support.

Alice and I watched as her older siblings drove off into the night before helping me walk to the door. Thank God Charlie wasn't home tonight; he was staying the night at Billy's to go fishing early.

I fumbled with my keys as I managed to unlock the door and trip my way up the stairs. After the third step Alice just sighed, picked me up and ran to my room with me in her arms. She sat me down on the bed gently and pulled my shoes off putting them in the closet.

I started stripping off all my clothes, not caring that I was left in just my underwear and bra.

"Alice, can you hand me my pj's? They're right over there on the chair." I held my hand out waiting for her to bring my clothes.

When nothing happened, I looked up into the darkness of my room, squinting my eyes, trying to see where she had gone. "Alice?"

"Yes Bella?"

I jumped as her voice came from behind me on the other side of my bed. I turned my head to look at her; she was staring intently at my bare skin.

"Alice you scared me…could, could you please hand me my pj's?" I stuttered, trying to cover myself with my blanket, I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the way she was just staring at me.

"I don't think you'll be needing them Bella."

My eyes widened. "S-sorry?"

Before I could blink, Alice had climbed on my bed and was hovering over me, her face just a few inches from mine, her eyes burning a bright gold.

I shrugged back into my pillow as far as I could go. "Alice…what, what are you doing?" my voice barely a whisper now.

"What I've wanted to do for a while." she said as she leaned in and closed the last few inches between us, our lips connecting as she started to move hers against mine. I was stunned, but soon my body knew just what it wanted and didn't dare try to put up a fight. I snaked my fingers through her short silky hair, pulling her face and body closer to mine as she gently laid herself on top of me.

A moan slipped through my lips at the contact and I felt her smile as she started threading her fingers through my hair, tracing her hand all the way down my body, under the covers until she reached my hip making me jump. I reached my hand up and moved it over her breast, feeling her nipple harden under her shirt, making her let a low moan slip through her perfect lips. She broke the kiss, making her way down my neck, giving me a chance to catch my breath, my heart pumping wildly in my chest, my blood flowing through my veins.

She inhaled an unnecessary breath, kissing my pulse point, humming in contentment, "You smell divine."

I whimpered as I felt her fingers trace the waist of my underwear, slipping her fingers underneath the elastic as she crashed her mouth against mine once again.

I bolted up in bed, breathing heavily. My head was pounding from sitting up so fast, plus from the drinks I had last night. Groaning, I laid back down, burying my face in the cool side of my pillow.

_A dream, it was just a bloody dream,_ I thought. I grumbled to myself, thinking I wish it had been real. "Well that was a first." I said out loud.

"What was, Bella?"

Startled, I looked up with wide eyes in the direction of the voice that I knew so well. There was Alice standing near my window, looking back at me with a curious expression.

**xxx**

**So? Should I try and continue this? Leave me a review with some plot possibilities and let me know. =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, etc…. In case anyone was wondering what the timeline is for this story, I haven't really picked a specific one. All I would say is it's after New Moon, but I'm not going to get into any Victoria drama… now onto the 3****rd**** chapter! Enjoy.**

**xxx**

"Alice!" I started to try and cover myself up until I realized that I was in fact wearing my pjs, _when had I put them on? _

Looking back up, "What are you doing here, where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's out hunting." She walked further into my room and stood at the end of my bed. "I'm just checking on you silly, you were pretty out of it last night." she finished with a giggle.

I just stared at her, trying to think fast. _Okay, she wasn't acting any different, when did reality stop and my dream begin?_

I tried to play it cool. "Yeah, well you know me Alice, such the big drinker." I finished lamely; she gave me an odd look.

Stuttering I continued, "What, uh- what exactly happened last night when you brought me home?"

She walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. "Well, I helped you change clothes, you could barely stand straight. And before I could even give you a hug goodnight, you passed out." She rolled her eyes and made a face. It was adorable.

"I stayed a few extra minutes to make sure you weren't going to get sick or anything, and then headed home."

I was silent for a few seconds thinking about what she had told me. Everything seemed normal; she was just being a good friend making sure I got to sleep alright. _So where the hell did that dream come from? All from that one kiss? I was still confused as to exactly what it meant, Alice hadn't even mentioned it, and I was afraid to bring it up._

"Are you alright Bella?"

I snapped out of it and looked back at her; she had worry in her eyes, but something else, something I couldn't quite place, like a deep look of caring, or maybe…longing? No, not possible.

"Bella…" Alice's wind chime voice spoke again, this time a little more firmly.

"Y-yes?"

"Bella, you're starting to worry me, I think you should get up and eat something."

"Okay." I said, without really thinking.

"Good, go take a shower and I'll bring up some food for you."

"Thanks Alice." I muttered as I made my way over to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and stripped off my clothes. I turned the water on and got it to the perfect temperature, stepped in and let the hot water run down my back as I sighed and tried to relax. I needed to ask her about the kiss at the club. I needed to know what it meant to her. She was with Jasper, I was with Edward. _Edward._ God, he may not be able to read my thoughts but he could still read Alice's, although, if what happened meant nothing to her, then she wouldn't be thinking about it anyway.

I shaved my legs and washed my hair, trying to get the tangles out, finally turning off the water and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed my towel and dried off then wrapped it around me. I turned to face the mirror, wiping off the steam that had formed and stared back at my reflection. I was attractive but nothing special, Edward of course always told me differently, but it never really changed my opinion about myself. The only thing I really liked was my hair; it was long, full and rich in a deep brown colour, with red highlights in the sun. But I was nothing compared to Alice. The more I thought about it, about her, the more beautiful I thought she was. Her short hair, black as the night, but silky smooth, contrasting against her pale flawless skin, her petite pixie features, her nose; small and slightly pointed, her lips; slim, yet full at the same time, and her eyes; although all of the Cullen family had the same colour eyes, hers always seemed to draw me in more than anyone else's, even Edwards, now that I thought about it. Alice was the first one to catch my eye that first day in the school cafeteria, but Edward was the one to show me attention and then love. I loved them both dearly, I loved their whole family, but now I was starting to question if I loved Alice in a way that was more than just a best friend, and even if I did, I feared she would never return those feelings. I wondered if I loved her like I loved Edward or if all along, it was Alice that I've really been _in love_ with.

A knock on the door made me jump, shaking me from thoughts.

"Bella? I brought some breakfast up for you."

"Thanks Alice, be right out!" I sighed shaking my head. _What am I going to do…_

I walked back into my bedroom with my towel still wrapped around me to find Alice sitting on the edge of my bed as if she never left. I thought I saw her eyes widen as she looked at me, but it was probably a trick of the light. I saw she had brought up a tray with some hot cereal and coffee. I walked over to the tray and grabbed the coffee, taking a sip, I instantly felt better.

"Thanks." I said, giving her a smile.

She smiled back. "You're welcome." _I swear, that smile could make you melt._

I shifted back and forth on my feet, figuring out how best to bring up what I wanted to say. After a few seconds of contemplating, I had nothing. I'd just have to wing it.

"So Alice, I just wanted to say thanks for taking me out last night, I had a lot of fun."

She lit up like a Christmas tree at my words. "Really? Oh I'm so glad, I had a lot of fun too Bella, you looked great in that top by the way." she winked and I blushed. How I hated my blush, it always gave me away.

"Thanks Alice, you are the Queen of fashion."

She giggled, "And don't you ever forget it!"

"How could I, you always use me as Bella Barbie." I scowled.

"Oh Bella, you know you at least have a _little_ fun when I dress you up."

I just mumbled under my breath, I didn't want to say yes and give her the satisfaction. I did not like being Bella Barbie, I just liked spending time with her.

I took a few more sips of my coffee, trying to work up the courage to say what I wanted to say next. Maybe if I made it sound like it was no big deal, I wouldn't give myself away, or who knows, maybe she already saw this conversation in a vision. That just made me even more nervous.

"I hate to admit it, but my favourite part was the dancing, you're a great dancer."

By the time I had finished that one simple sentence, I was looking at my feet and I could feel my face turn as red as a tomato. So much for freaking playing it cool, damnit.

When I dared look back up at Alice, she was no longer sitting on my bed but standing right in front of me. Surprised, I took a small step back, but she took another step forward.

"That was my favourite part too."

She was really close now; I could feel her cool breath on my face. As if on instinct, I inhaled to take in her sweet breath and soon felt tingles run all through my body.

"Are you alright Bella, you're shaking."

I inwardly cursed myself, and held onto my coffee mug tighter to try and steady my hands.

My voice was barely a whisper when I answered her, "I'm fine."

I swallowed hard and said what had been occupying my mind all morning. "And when we kissed, I… I liked that part too." I was blushing furiously and my eyes were wide, what had I done? What was she going to think of me now? I bit my lip waiting for her to respond. I looked into her eyes as they had gone wide for a second, then turned a slightly darker shade of liquid gold. A small smile played on her lips as she spoke, "So did I."

Our faces were only inches apart now and I couldn't stand it any longer, I moved forward and closed the gap, locking her lips with mine. They were cold, hard, smooth, and wonderful.

The next instant Alice was pushing me against the wall, cupping my face in her hands, deepening the kiss. It had caught me off guard and my coffee mug slipped from my hands. I expected to hear the mug crash to the floor but Alice's hands were too quick. I was breathing heavily as I looked up to see her with the mug in her hands, staring at me, her mouth slightly parted. Her eyes had turned black with lust, but the look she gave me was pained.

"Bella… I can't, we shouldn't… I'm sorry…"

Before I could grasp the meaning of her words, the coffee cup was once again motionless on my desk and Alice was nothing more than a blur as she escaped out my window, leaving me breathless, trying to hold back the tears that would inevitably fall.

**xxx**

**Yay, 3****rd**** chapter done. Again, I don't have a whole plan as to where this will go, only a few ideas bouncing in my head, so bare with me, I'll try and update when I can. Again, ideas and thoughts are always appreciated, please leave me a review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of days went by in a haze; I couldn't stop thinking about Alice. How had time gone from a good night at a club to not knowing when I was going to see my best friend next? I didn't like it, I needed Alice.

I met Edward in the cafeteria for lunch and we sat down with the rest of our friends.

"How are you?" he asked, kissing my cheek.

I tried to smile as genuinely as I could, I was happy to see him, but I couldn't quite shake off the sad feeling I got when I realized Alice wasn't at school, again.

"I'm alright, kinda tired. Where's Alice today?"

"She said something about going hunting, I barely saw her this morning before she left with Jasper in tow." He leaned closer to my ear and whispered, "Maybe they wanted some alone time." He leaned back and winked.

I tried to laugh, but it didn't come out quite right. Why did I feel jealous when he said that, like it should be me with Alice, instead of Jasper. _No, no, no Bella, you have to stop thinking like that._ I took a quick bite of my pizza to hide the scowl I realized had formed on my face.

School seemed to end as quickly as it had begun and for that I was thankful. I just wanted to go home and curl up in a ball in my bed. I felt tired, worn out, like I had been up for days with no sleep. I was afraid my temper would start up and I'd lash out at Edward for no reason. These were the times I thanked my lucky stars he couldn't read my mind.

"Do you want me to come home with you?"

I looked up at Edward, I hadn't realized we had walked all the way back to my car already, I really was on autopilot. I didn't really know what to tell him, I just felt like being alone.

"No, I have homework I need to work on and I'm just really tired, I think I'll have an early night tonight. But I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

He looked slightly disappointed, but agreed.

"I hope you're not catching a cold, you seemed kind of weary and distant all day. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early." He leaned down, placed a light cool kiss on my lips and left to get in his Volvo. I couldn't help but compare his kiss to Alice's. Edward kissed me and touched me like I was a piece of glass that could shatter at any moment, always too hesitant, too careful. Alice actually put emotion in her kisses, her caresses. She was gentle, but didn't hold herself back as much, and yet I still felt save with her.

I climbed in my truck then looked out the window to watch Edward leave. He was right about one thing, I did feel weary and distant, but it wasn't from a cold.

I was back at my house for a little over an hour trying to work on homework, but it was no use. I couldn't just sit still, I needed to get out of the house and burn off some of the nervous energy I had. I ran downstairs, put on my shoes, grabbed my jacket and keys and headed out the door. It wasn't raining today so it wouldn't be dark too early. I needed fresh air; I needed some place where I could think.

I sped down the highway as fast as my truck would allow finally reaching the end of the gravel road that led into the woods. Grabbing a flashlight from the backseat just in case, I started off into the trees. I listened as I walked, trying hard not to trip and injure myself. I tried to hear all the wildlife that lived in the forest. Occasionally I would see a squirrel run up a tree or see a bird fly overhead. I could hear rustling in the bushes from a small creature trying to find food, or perhaps hiding, not knowing if I was a friend or foe. Every once in a while as I headed deeper into the forest I could hear an owl hoot from high above. I would look up and try to spot it but my eyes were too weak to see that clearly in the darkness of the trees. I knew what would enable me to have eyes strong enough to see almost everything in the forest, but that transformation hadn't happened…yet.

I knew I wanted to become a vampire; it was almost as if I had always known and meeting the Cullen's was my confirmation that I was destined to be something other than a human in this world. I thought about Edward and how he loved me and wanted to be with me forever. But his forever was different than mine. He didn't want to change me and I would die an old woman if I stayed human. I couldn't live without him, without his family, and especially not without Alice. She had once told me she would do it herself if Edward did not, she had seen it in a vision. But I didn't know how serious she had been or if the circumstances had changed at all.

I hadn't seen or heard from Alice in two days. I didn't realize until now how even a day without her seemed like forever. She was the closest friend I had, she was like a sister to me, but deep down, buried away, there had always been those 'more than sisterly' feelings, I had just never acted on them because I never thought it would be a possibility. I was confused by them and so I ignored them. I loved Edward, I needed him in my life just as much as I needed Alice. But as of late my love for him was more like love for a brother, than for a lover. But I knew sooner or later I'd have to make a decision, I was just afraid of hurting him.

Finally I started to see light up ahead breaking through the trees that would lead to the meadow Edward and I sometimes visited. As I pushed the last branch out of my way I gazed at the beautiful landscape before me. It was filled with tall grass and purple flowers and I could hear the trickle of the stream somewhere off in the distance.

Tugging my jacket down as far as it would go I lay down in the grass. Even though the sun wasn't out, the clouds were almost blinding in their ghostly whiteness. Closing my eyes I breathed deep. I took in the fresh air and exhaled slowly trying to relax and stay calm, dulling the swirling thoughts in my mind.

It was so quiet I could feel myself slipping away, ready to let sleep consume me. I knew it wasn't a smart idea to fall asleep out in the middle of nowhere, but it was just so comfortable, I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes.

Right as I was on the verge of sleep I heard something off in the distance of the trees. My eyes snapped open and I slowly raised my head, looking all around me, praying it wasn't a bear. I scanned my eyes the length of the tree line until I saw a flash of white. Whipping my head back to the left my gaze landed on a creature standing just to the side of a tree, its gaze locked with mine. I would have frozen in fear had it not been for the golden eyes that looked back into my chocolate ones. I immediately recognized the short black hair and petite features of the girl I had been longing to see all day. Alice.

She must have wanted me to know she was there or she wouldn't have made any noise, I knew she could be completely silent if she needed to. She stood in the cover of the woods as if debating whether or not to come over to me.

I didn't say anything; I just continued to stare back at her, hoping that she could read the pleading look in my eyes that said I didn't want her to leave.

Finally, she started to make her way over to me, walking slowly, at a human pace. When she reached me she sat down opposite me with her legs folded. I had only been away from her for two days and yet as she sat in front of me I marveled at her beauty all over again.

All the emotions I had been feeling were starting to bubble to the surface and I could feel my eyes begin to water. I bit my lip to keep back any tears, I refused to cry.

I looked at her straight in the eye. "I missed you."

A small smile formed on her lips, "I missed you too." But then the smile was gone. I knew she was going to bring up the kiss, she was going to say it was a mistake and we shouldn't have done it but I didn't want to hear that, I couldn't.

I interrupted her before she could speak, "Where's Jasper?"

She looked at me with a bit of a frown on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Edward told me you two went hunting this morning."

Understanding appeared on her face. "Ah yes, we did go hunting this morning, but when we were finished he headed home without me."

"Did you two have an argument?"

She shook her head. "Not exactly."

_Not exactly? What did that mean?_ I reached out and took her cold hand in mine. "Alice?"

She looked at me with sad eyes but didn't pull her hand away. If she could cry I think she would have been. I didn't like to see her unhappy, it broke my heart.

"Jasper knew something was bothering me, he could feel it, you know." She sighed looking at the ground and continued. "He asked me what was wrong and I couldn't lie to him. I told him what happened and he stayed so calm about it, I don't know how he stays so calm when he can feel so many emotions!" She took another steadying breath. It was unnecessary for her, but I guessed it was out of habit. She gripped my hand tighter as she looked back up at me, her eyes a liquid butterscotch, so uniquely Alice. "He said 'he just wanted me to be happy and said I would make the right decision.' But no matter what decision I make, someone will get hurt!" she had a look of desperation in her eyes now and I could feel it coming, her words of rejection. In that moment I knew what I wanted, I knew what she meant to me, I knew who I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with and I couldn't keep it a secret anymore.

"Bella-"

_ Just say it._

"Alice… I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella-"

_Just say it._

"Alice… I love you."

I think time stopped as did my heart as I said those three words to her. I no longer felt the breeze on my face, or the grass sway around me, or the birds chirp. Everything had been silenced.

She knew which kind of love I meant. She knew now how I felt about her and now it was up to her on what the next move was. I didn't want her to turn me down, I didn't want to feel that rejection, but at least I told her how I felt, my feelings were out in the open, I just hoped they wouldn't be lost in the wind as I once again felt the breeze flow through my hair.

Alice still hadn't said anything; it was like she had been frozen, just looking at me, mouth slightly parted from not being able to finish what she had been about to say. I still gripped her hand and looked into her beautiful eyes mustering all the courage I had to not look away. I tried to clutch her hand tighter to break her from her trance, to tell her I was still there, that I cared for her and needed to know how she felt about me in return. My heart picked up speed, she had been silent for too long, I didn't want to leave, to walk away from her because that would mean I would walk away from what I felt, I would bury those feelings again and not let them resurface. Unfortunately, I didn't think I could handle that.

I blinked and felt a tear slide down my cheek, I pulled my hand out of Alice's grasp to wipe it away, but she shot her hand out stopping my action. I looked at her questioningly. She slowly raised her other hand and gently wiped away the tear, sliding her cool fingers across my cheek down my jaw line, her thumb brushing over my lips. I blinked again and in that instant her cool lips were on mine.

She was hovering over me, pushing me down into the grass, our lips locked. It was a sweet kiss, yet one that was filled with so much passion; I knew she felt the same as I did.

"Oh Bella…" she breathed out, breaking our kiss.

I smiled against her lips and gave her another peck before pulling away to look into her now dark rum coloured eyes. They were so full of love, I could feel my heart almost burst.

"What are we going to do Alice, how do I tell Edward?"

She cupped my face in her hands and spoke, "When _we_ tell him, I will be right by your side, no matter what he says. I love you Bella, and nothing can change that."

I pulled her back down to the ground with me and hugged her close, her strong arms wrapping themselves around my back. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt Edward, but I knew what I wanted and I was willing to fight for it.

XXX

Alice drove my truck back to her house, I was too nervous to drive, my hands wouldn't stop shaking. When we pulled up to their driveway, she turned off the engine and faced me. I tried to take deep breathes to calm my nerves but it wasn't working, I was praying I didn't faint.

"Bella…"

I turned to face the girl I loved, the one I had really loved for so long. She looked at me with serious concerned eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?" she asked me.

I knew this decision would change a lot of things, I knew Edward would be heartbroken, and Jasper wouldn't exactly be happy about it either, but amazingly I felt like I had never been surer about anything in my life.

"All I want is you."

Her face lit up in a smile as she cupped my face in her hands and placed a light kiss on my lips. "Good."

She got out of the car and walked around to open my door, helping me as I stumbled out on shaking legs. She led me up to the front door reaching for the handle. Before she turned it, she looked at me and I felt her hand close around mine. "I won't let go, I promise."

I smiled at her words, as they gave me a bit of strength for what we were about to do.

As we walked into the living room, I spotted Edward first standing near the sofa, his shoulders tense. I saw his eyes flicker to our hands then back up to my eyes, he knew something was going on. Jasper was standing behind him, Emmett and Rosalie were near the back window talking, but they looked up as we walked in. I searched the room for Carlisle and Esme, but I couldn't see them, I was hoping Carlisle would be there, he was really the only one who could calm Edward down if he got too upset.

When I looked back into Edwards eyes, I flinched. They had gone from questioning to a look of pure rage, I guessed Alice wasn't bothering to block her thoughts from him. I gripped her hand tighter.

He growled, looking back and forth between Alice and I, "Bella, what's going on?"

How was I supposed to tell him that I was now in love with his sister? Whatever I said, it would hurt. "Edward…" my voice was a whisper and it nearly broke just from speaking his name. But I couldn't be a coward now; I had to do this for me, for Alice.

"Edward, I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore."

"What do you mean you can't be with me anymore? We love each other."

I sighed and took a deep breath, desperately holding onto any confidence I had left.

"You're right Edward, I do love you, but it's just not the same anymore. Not for me. I'm sorry, please understand that it's not my intention to hurt you, although I know what I'm saying isn't easy to hear. But it's not easy for me to say either."

He stood speechless and I took the chance to continue.

"I'm sure you've read Alice's thoughts by now, so you know that I love her. Neither of us planned for it to happen, it just did."

Suddenly he snarled and crouched, glaring at Alice. "What have you _done_?"

Alice stood standing straight as she spoke, "Edward, don't do something you will regret. If you try to attack me, you could hurt Bella, neither of us wants that."

He raised his position but only slightly, still glaring daggers at her.

"She's my girlfriend Alice, she's more than that, she's my singer! I won't let you take her from me."

Alice moved in front of me slightly protecting me from Edward's offensive stance.

"Bella can choose whomever she wants to love Edward, you can't make that decision for her. I promise you this wasn't planned, I didn't even have any visions about it, it caught us both off guard. But I love her, I've always loved her and I would do anything for her, including fight for her if you make it come to that."

"There will be no fights."

I turned my head to see Carlisle appear at the stairs with Esme right behind him.

Esme walked and stood next to Alice and I, "What's going on?" she asked as she looked back and forth between us and Edward.

"I'll tell you what's going on…" Edward almost yelled, "Alice is trying to steal Bella from me, they say they love each other!" His hands were balled into fists and his eyes were turning darker by the second.

Carlisle took a step towards him, "Edward, son, you need to calm down. I know you are not happy with this, but you need to respect their feelings."

"What?" Edward gaped. "No! How can you say that? It's not right. Bella is mine and Alice belongs with Jasper."

He turned to Jasper then, looking for someone to be on his side. "Jasper, don't you have anything to say about this?"

I focused my attention on Jasper, he looked almost tired and somewhat sad, but calm.

"Alice and I have already talked about her feelings for Bella. At first I was angry yes, because I didn't want to lose her, but I could feel how much she cared for Bella, I could feel her love and pain at the same time, and I just want her to be happy, I want both of them to be happy."

He spoke more towards Alice now, than he did Edward.

"Yes, I wish things were different, but I would rather have Alice as a close friend or family than not have her at all." He finished with a smile towards Alice, nodding his head.

She smiled back, "Thank you Jasper."

But Edward wasn't smiling. He growled as he whipped his attention back to Alice and I, "Never. You've given me no other choice Alice," he crouched again ready to strike, "Bella is _mine._"

That was when I felt the anger burn inside me, I had had enough. I took a step forward so I was even with Alice again and I spoke before anyone could react to Edward's intentions.

"No Edward, I'm not. And don't you dare speak to Alice like that. Do not threat her or blame her for this, it was my choice too. I am not just some object that you can possess, I am my own person and I will decide who I fall in love with. I decide what's best for me and I decide my future. I love you Edward, you know I do, but even though I gave you my whole heart, you still left me once."

"I came back." He interrupted.

"No," I said with determination, "Alice came back. She was the one who came back for me because she cared about me. After you left it was never the same between us, something broke, a piece of us that couldn't be put back together."

"I left because I had to, I did what was best for you."

"No, you did what _you thought_ was best for me." I looked into his eyes, they were sad and desperate, I could see that he realized he wasn't going to win this fight.

"You're always making my decisions for me, but they're just not your decisions to make. I know you say you're just trying to protect me, but if I never make a mistake, how will I ever learn to not make them again? Life is full of mistakes, they're inevitable, that's how you learn, that's how you grow. I feel like you try to hold me back, like you treat me like I'm some sort of child, or something that will shatter into a million pieces if I fall down, or even if you hug me too tight. But Alice treats me as her equal and she hasn't hurt me. You say you won't let me become like you, you won't turn me into a vampire because you don't want to destroy my soul. Well I think you all still have souls because you're all so _good_. You don't feed on humans, you care about each other and you will protect your family no matter what. That _is_ a good soul Edward. If I ask Alice to turn me it's because I want her to, it's my choice, and I know she'll be able to do it because she loves me."

Edward stood from his crouch, his eyes pained, but they no longer had the hatred burning inside them. Jasper stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Listen to her Edward, I can sense their feelings, they truly love each other. If you love Bella, you'll let this go. If you truly care for her, you'll just want her to be happy."

"Jasper is right Edward." Carlisle spoke with kindness and compassion in his voice.

Edward looked from his brother to his father and back to me, his eyes back to their usual gold.

Sighing he walked forward taking my free hand in his. Alice started forward but I stopped her.

"It's alright Alice."

I looked back up at Edward.

"I love you Bella, I always will. But I would never want to be the cause of your unhappiness, and if I can't be the one to give you what you want, what you need, then I'll just have to accept that. I just need you to be there in some part of my life, I can't lose you completely."

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand, "You'll never lose me Edward, I'll always be there as a friend for you as long as you want me to be."

He smiled and placed a small kiss on my hand, then let it go. He turned to Alice and gave her a weak smile. "I'm sorry Alice, I want you to be happy as well and I should be grateful to have you as a sister."

"Thank you for understanding Edward. I love Bella, I promise I only want to make her happy and to take care of her."

He nodded and walked to the back door, "Excuse me, I'm going to go hunt, I think I need a little bit of time to think." With one last look in my direction, he was gone.

I looked around the room, first at Jasper; he looked calm and was even smiling at us. Then I turned to Emmett, he had a bit of a smirk on his face, he was probably thinking how it was hot for two girls to be together, but that's Emmett for you. Rosalie looked bored and slightly smug as usual. Esme gave Alice and I both hugs before she joined Carlisle back upstairs. Finally my eyes found Alice's, she was smiling at me and I smiled back. We could be together and we wouldn't have to hide our feelings any longer. She squeezed my hand and I looked down at our laced fingers.

She had kept her promise, she never let go.

XXX

**Yay for Alice and Bella! This story will be coming to a close soon, one or two chapters left. School and work are pretty crazy right now, but thanksgiving break is coming up, so I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks to those of you who have marked this as a favourite or reviewed this story, it helps me to continue writing. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: This chapter is rated M, pretty sure I don't have to explain why. ;)**

**xxx**

To my great relief everything had worked out pretty well, considering. Edward didn't completely hate me, Jasper wasn't holding any grudges, and I finally had Alice all to myself. The rest of her family started leaving the family room, to go about their business, and to give Alice and I some privacy.

Alice stretched up and kissed me on the lips gently before pulling away much too soon. I hoped I would never get used to the feeling of her cool, wonderful lips on my own.

"It's getting late, I'd better take you home." Alice started to pull me towards the front door when I hesitated. She could have easily dragged me with her, but feeling my resistance, she stopped and looked at me questioningly. "Everything alright?"

I nodded my head, but kept quiet for a moment sorting my thoughts. I knew Alice probably thought I was tired after the stress of talking to Edward and she would probably leave me to get some rest once she dropped me off at my house, but I wasn't ready to leave her yet.

I felt my blush spread across my face as I spoke, "Do you want to stay the night with me?"

Her face was blank with surprise when I looked up at her, but soon an emotion flashed across her eyes that could only be described as desire. Smiling, she said, "I'd love to, just let me grab a few things."

She flashed up the stairs and was back in 30 seconds with a light overnight bag. "All ready." Grabbing my hand, we walked out the door to my truck. I drove home this time since my nerves were no longer going haywire.

As I weaved around the winding forest road back into town, I kept stealing glances at Alice. I couldn't help it. I always thought I had been so lucky to have Edward as my boyfriend with how gorgeous he is. But as I looked at Alice, I felt even luckier and prayed this wasn't all a dream. In some ways I felt like we were moving kind of fast, but every time I had thoughts of slowing down, my heart won out over my brain, and I knew all of this was right.

I pulled onto the parking pad and cut the engine. I fumbled for my house key in the darkness as we walked up to the front door. "Ugh, thanks dad…" I mumbled.

Alice looked at me, an eyebrow raised, "What is it?"

"Charlie forgot to leave the porch light on, I can't see a damn thing…ah there we go." I finally managed to fit the key in the lock and stepped inside turning on the hall light.

"Where is he?"

I closed the front door, locked it, and turned to face Alice. "He said he was staying over at Billy's, men and their fishing."

She giggled and took my hand, leading me up to my room. When we stepped inside, it was nice and warm; thank god Charlie remembered to turn on the heat before he left. He knew I hated it when the house got too cold. When you walk in your house, it's supposed to be warm, not the same temperature as outside.

We were at the top of the stairs now and my mind reeled. I was going into my bedroom, with Alice, alone, in an empty house… all night. I felt a sudden burst of nerves, but quickly pushed them aside, tonight I wanted to finish what I had dreamed about the night we went to the club.

She opened my door pulling me inside, then I heard it click behind us. At that second, I made a snap decision, she would never see it coming. As soon as we were inside, I turned around and pushed her against the door, pressing my body against hers, silencing her surprised gasp with my lips. My hands found her waist as her fingers threaded through my hair. I traced my thumbs along the exposed skin, just above her jeans where her shirt had ridden up slightly. I heard her let slip a low moan as we continued kissing and I smiled against her lips because I was the reason for her to make those noises.

I broke the kiss in need of oxygen, both of our breathing heavy and ragged at the urgency of the kiss.

"Well that was a surprise." She smiled at me and brought her hands down around my waist, pulling me even closer.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

She smirked. "It's not an easy thing to do, surprising me."

"Oh I'm sure there will be a few more surprises tonight."

Her eyes widened as I brought my lips back down on hers, pulling her close.

I had never been with a girl before, but I wanted her so much, my body just knew what to do. I nudged my thigh in between her legs, putting slight pressure, and I heard her growl in her throat. She broke the kiss then and I looked into her eyes. They were a molten gold, full of lust, but also love and caring.

"Bella, I love you so much, but I'm not going to be able to stop, if we go any further." Her normal wind chime voice had turned huskier and I felt weak at the knees just hearing her speak.

I took her face in my hands and replied, "Good, because I don't want to stop. I need you Alice."

"You have no idea…" she said before latching her lips back onto mine, slowly pushing me towards the bed. I felt my knees hit the edge and she landed gently on top of me when I fell backwards.

With her vampire strength she slid me up the bed with one arm around my back, our lips never parting. I was still amazed at how strong she was when she was physically so tiny. Her hands played around the skin on my waist, sending shivers through my body and goose bumps along my stomach. I pulled her impossibly closer by hooking one of my legs over her own and threading my fingers through her short hair, making her messy spikes, if possible, even messier. I tugged slightly and I heard another moan escape her lips.

She pulled away and I was just about to protest when I felt her lips latch onto my neck, kissing and sucking gently. I swear my heart stopped it felt so good. Then I felt her hands tugging at my shirt, and I lifted my arms, allowing her to take it off. She continued kissing my neck, licking my pulse point.

"A-Alice, are you sure this is ok? My blood isn't b-bothering you?" I could barely form a sentence and all she was doing was kissing me. I would be a complete vegetable once we reached _other_ things.

"I'm fine Bella, I promise. It doesn't bother me anymore, I would never hurt you."

I was barely aware of when she undid my bra, until I felt a new wave of air brush over my chest. I instinctively went to cover myself when she caught my arms and I looked into her eyes, blushing.

"Please don't hide yourself from me, you're beautiful."

I pulled her face back down, locking our lips together, kissing her passionately. I felt her hand trace over my skin, her thumb brushing just under the swell of my breast. Her touch was like ice, but it left a trail of fire wherever her fingers traveled. Finally, I felt her fingers tweak my nipple and I moaned into her mouth, feeling a wave of pleasure in my core. Once again, she broke away; trailing light kisses along my collar bone.

"God Alice, that feels so… GOOD!" I jumped and my voice went up an octave as her cool lips closed around my hardened nipple, flicking it with her tongue. Oh yeah, I was definitely never going to be able to form a coherent sentence again.

I could feel her hands make their way down to my jeans, undoing the button and zipper, but before she could go any further, I pulled her hands away. She looked at me, about to ask what was wrong, when I flipped us over on the bed, so I was straddling her waist.

"You're wearing far too much clothing." I smirked as I started to unbutton her shirt and slide it off her shoulders, marveling at how perfect she was, taking in every inch of her flawless skin. It was pale and smooth, with not a blemish in sight. She noticed my staring and smirked back at me, "See something you like?"

"You have no idea…" I whispered, using her words.

I leaned down and kissed her, then moved to her neck, kissing where her pulse would be if she had one, making my way down her chest, tugging at her bra with my teeth. She whimpered at my teasing, but I wasn't going to give in just yet. I continued down her stomach, undoing her pants and tugging them down her legs. I quickly took off my own, straddling her again. I looked over her and she was absolutely perfect. I couldn't fathom how I was so lucky to have her. And especially have her feelings for me be returned just as strongly as mine were for her.

She sat up, so we were face to face and I circled my arms around her, her doing the same. With slightly shaking fingers, I unclipped her bra, sliding it off her arms, and tossed it on the floor, not caring where it landed. Slowly, I reached my hand up and ran my thumb over her breast, her unnecessary breath hitching when I traced over her nipple. Her eyes fell closed and her head rolled back slightly. She took her bottom lip between her teeth as I continued to massage her chest. I leaned forward to kiss her neck again, and moved up slightly to nibble her ear lobe.

"Bella, you have no idea how wonderful that feels, your skin is so warm against mine."

I smiled as I gently lifted her head back towards me, capturing her lips with my own, needing to taste her again, needing that intimate contact. I pushed us back down onto the bed, my left hand tangled in her hair, while I slowly let my right travel down her side and I hooked a finger in her underwear, gradually sliding them off. I skimmed my hand back up her smooth leg, until I reached the place where I knew she needed me the most.

"Bella, please." I could hear the urgency and need in her voice and I couldn't deny her any longer.

Slowly, I traced my fingers over her opening, and I could feel how wet she was. We moaned in unison as I slipped two of my fingers into her core, pumping them in and out slowly. Every few seconds I would draw circles over her sensitive nub, making her tense under me. She closed her eyes and clutched the sheets in a death grip. We soon found a rhythm, her hips meeting my hand, and before long I could feel her start to clench under me. I picked up my pace and whispered in her ear, "I love you." before I crashed my lips to hers once more as she came undone.

Her breathing returned to normal as she looked at me, her eyes swirling.

"That was amazing Bella."

I smiled and snuggled closer to her, "I'm glad, I just want to make you feel good."

But before I could get comfortable, she flipped me on my back and hovered over me, with a very Alice like grin on her face. "Your turn."

Before I could respond she was kissing me and I gasped when she pulled away, my lungs desperate for air. The next thing I knew, her hands were everywhere and I had to remind myself to breathe, I would never forgive myself if I passed out.

She started kissing my breasts, taking one in her hand that wasn't already occupied by her mouth. Then I felt her tracing lazy patterns on my stomach, down my legs, and up again, never quite reaching where I most needed her, where I had that growing ache.

"Alice…" I pleaded, I didn't know how much longer I could last, everything she did felt so incredible.

Finally, I felt a cool finger trace along my heated opening and it was like bliss. My back arched off the bed and I couldn't contain the moan that escaped my lips. She plunged two of her fingers in and I nearly came undone right there. She kissed my hip as her hands did wonders and I gripped my pillow to hold onto something, _anything_.

I bit my lip to keep another sound from escaping, I didn't know I could be so vocal. At that moment, I heard Alice's wonderful voice, talking to me.

"Do you trust me?"

I looked at her, "Of course I do, why-?" But the rest of my sentence was cut off there when I felt her cool tongue lick all the way up my center.

"Oh God!"

It was like nothing I had ever felt, and I didn't think there was anything else in the world that could compare. I knew I wasn't going to last long if she kept that up and I think Alice knew that too because a second later I felt her thrust her fingers inside me again and with one more heated kiss, I dug my fingers into her back as I felt my orgasm wash over me.

As I came down from my high, she rolled off of me and pulled me against her chest, drawing the covers over us both.

When I finally found my voice, I tried to piece together words to tell her how amazing that had been, "Alice, I… that… it was-" she silenced me by placing a finger on my lips.

"I know." she replied and giggled.

I sighed contentedly and pulled her closer, resting my forehead on her own.

"I love you… so much." I know I had told her before, but I felt like I needed to tell her again, just so she knew exactly how much I did love her.

"And I love you Bella, I always will." she pecked my lips before drawing back, smiling.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes and I could feel sleep creeping its way to me, but I forced my eyes open, I wasn't ready to sleep just yet, I wanted more time with her.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

I didn't know if now was a good time to talk about it, but I had to get it off my mind.

"Will you change me, soon?"

I heard her sigh lightly before asking, "Is that really what you want Bella? You know there is no going back if you become one of us."

I drew my head back so I could look at her properly and took her face in my hands, "I've never been so sure, Alice. I want to be with you, forever, and the only way to do that is to become immortal. I refuse to grow old while you stay the same. I want you, I want to make you happy, and I want to spend forever doing that." she smiled at me, and I swear if she could cry, she would have been in that moment. So would I if I wasn't trying as hard as I could to not let any tears escape.

"Then I promise I will Bella. Right after graduation, I'll change you." She broke my gaze and looked down, "I'm just afraid that I migh-"

I shushed her with a kiss. "You will be able to stop Alice, you can do it, I trust you."

She smiled at my words and snuggled closer to me, "Aren't you even a little bit scared?"

"Nope, I'm not afraid."

I saw her lips draw up in a grin as she raised her eyebrow, "You know, you really shouldn't have said that."

She pulled back and started to hover over me, a wicked smile on her face.

My eyes widened as I shrugged back into the pillows, "Alice… behave…"

I was defenseless as she lunged, kissing me with such intensity, my head spun. Soon our hands were all over each other, our kisses never letting up. I finally had what my heart had been searching for, Alice, she made me complete or better yet, we made each other complete. We continued our activities late into the night and I knew there would only be more of that to come in the future we would share together, and that was definitely something I would never grow tired of.

**xxx**

**And that's it folks! To everyone who followed this story, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Special thanks to **_**Elphaba Cullen**_** for the first review and convincing me to make this more than just a one-shot. =]**

**It's nearly December, yay, I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas!**


End file.
